A Little Connection
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: The contents of their shopping baskets were eerily similar, except that only Haruhi's had instant coffee.
1. Shopping

Chapter 1: Shopping

* * *

Shrimp, pork, vegetable, spicy, beef, chicken…

As Kagome crammed the Styrofoam bowls of ramen into her already overflowing basket, she wondered if she was dooming her friends to a death by sugar and sodium. Honestly, all this junk she was feeding them was bound to affect them somehow…

Giggling slightly over an image of her friends as obesities, she distractedly grabbed for one last bowl, not noticing that someone else was reaching for the same one until their fingers touched.

Kagome let out a small 'meep' of surprise, quickly drawing back her hand. The other hand, however, stayed where it was.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

The owner of the hand was a boy her height, with soft brown hair that framed his heart-shaped face and huge brown eyes. His clothing was simple, consisting of a plain blue T-shirt and baggy brown cargo shorts. He seemed like a very pleasant type of person, Kagome decided. His expression was kind and his voice was gentle.

"Ah, it's okay," Kagome reassured him. "I already have plenty."

The boy smiled at her, and Kagome couldn't help but to blush slightly, adverting her eyes. _He's kind of cute…_

As she suddenly found her sandals very interesting, she noticed the boy's own shopping basket and how its contents were eerily similar to her own: bags of potato chips, various packages of sweets, _especially_ Pocky, cans of soda, and, of course, bowls of ramen. In fact, the only difference was that his basket also contained several containers of instant coffee.

_Hm, wonder if that'll come in handy too…_

He noticed it too.

"Friends?" he inquired. Kagome nodded.

"I'm going over to visit them tonight, and where they are, it's kind of hard getting these kinds of things," Kagome replied. "I know it's really unhealthy, but they're all addicted to this stuff."

The boy let out a small laugh that made him look even cuter and made Kagome's blush deepen. "My friends are all into this stuff too. Sometimes it annoys me half to death the way they keep pestering me to buy them 'commoner' food."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, looking understandably confused.

"Rich bastards," the boy informed her. "It's like they're from a whole other world, and anything normal fascinates them."

_Well, my friends _are _from another world…or time, anyways…_

Kagome held out her hand. "My name's Higurashi Kagome."

The boy shook it. "Fujioka Haruhi. Pleased to meet you."

A pleasant warmth filled her from the inside out. _I doubt that he's a time traveler, but somehow, I think I've found a kindred spirit._

_Sort of._

_

* * *

_

Hm, looks like I started a new crossover...sigh...I'll never figure out how to make that Naruto story work out...

Well, this is just a friendship fic in which Kagome finds a new friend in her own time that deals with his (her) own brand of crazy shit. Not exactly as dangerous as having to fight demons, but plenty of hair-tearing situations all the same. No plot. Short, sweet, and simple. No idea how long this will be. Expect the casts from both shows to pop up, if I ever get to update this regularly...

Dang, the next chapter of my Inuyasha/Death Note fic is almost done, but I can't get it exactly right...


	2. Chatting

Chapter 2: Chatting

* * *

The two new friends walked out of the supermarket with their arms full of their purchases, talking and getting to know each other.

"So you're a first year in high school?" Kagome said. She face-faulted. "I'll never be able to get accepted anywhere at the rate I'm going."

Haruhi smiled gently. "Why? Is there anything distracting you from your studies?"

"I've been…sick a lot lately," Kagome said, frowning at the thought of whatever ridiculous new illness her slightly senile grandfather would make up for her the next time she made another trip down the well.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Haruhi said, looking genuinely concerned. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's alright," Kagome said quickly. "My friends try to help me out whenever they can."

_Well, not Inuyasha so much…at least the others acknowledge that I have a life here…_

Haruhi smiled again. "How did you meet your friends?"

"Well, you see…" Kagome started, hesitating as she wondered how she was going to tell her story without giving away the finer details. "I, sort of, accidentally broke something really, _really_ important, and I have to, well, I have to stick around with them to make up for the…damage."

_Real smooth, Kagome._

Haruhi widened his eyes slightly before smiling a small sheepish smile. "Sounds like you and I are in a similar position. I ended up with a problem like that when I accidentally broke something myself."

"What did you break?" Kagome asked, curious. _I doubt it was anything more consequential than a supernatural crystal in which a tiny piece of it could grant its holder enormous power…_

Haruhi shifted slightly before mumbling, "An eight million yen vase."

"Oh, that's no big deal, just an eight mil-" Kagome stopped herself short, her jaw dropping to the ground. "EIGHT-MILLION YEN?"

Haruhi gave a small nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Eight million yen-how on _earth_ can you pay that off?" Kagome burst out. Eight million…EIGHT MILLION…

"The host club at my school-"

"Why does a softball club have things like an eight million yen vase lying around?" Kagome ranted, mishearing his words. "That's like begging somebody to come along and break their stuff!"

Before Haruhi could reply to her words, a voice, amplified to the extremes with the aid of a megaphone, screamed out from behind them, **"HARUHI! WHERE WERE YOU? YOU WEREN'T HOME SO DADDY WAS SO WORRIED!"**

Haruhi's eyebrow began to twitch madly as a vein popped out on his forehead.

* * *

I turned 17 yesterday! It's official! Friday the 13th birthdays SUCK!

Well, here's the second chapter.

Somebody mentioned that she was surprised that I didn't make any derogatory remarks concerning the the current state of the IY/OHSHC crossovers currently in circulation, which I'm guessing she was expecting since I did that with my IY/DN...uh, do you _want_ me to?

No people, this is not shoujo-ai/yuri. Look up there; it clearly says **Friendship/Humor**. Nor is Kagome going to be paired up with any of the other Hosts. It's hard for me to write a good romance scene, and I am completely incapable of writing slight smut...

Once again, as with my IY/DN, I'm happy with the C2s this story has gotten into, but I find it funny that most of them are Kagome romance ones.

Oh well, hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3: Meeting

* * *

Haruhi's face was one of deadpanned annoyance despite the fact his hair was being swept back and his eyes were screwed shut due to the force of the megaphone-amplified voice blaring in front of him. The blonde idiot holding the megaphone was bawling into it like there was no tomorrow, and would probably would have kept going on for hours had not Haruhi slapped it out of his hands.

"Senpai!" Haruhi said sternly. "It's Sunday! Go away!"

The blonde then gave a teary-eyed expression akin to that of a kicked puppy, but before he could do anything else, a set of redhead twins appeared and wrapped an arm around Haruhi from each side.

"You heard Haruhi, my Lord," they chorused, smiling cheekily. "Go away!"

The blonde started to incoherently scream and point at them angrily as they promptly (and rudely) plucked the bags out of Haruhi's arms without permission and began to paw through the contents. Haruhi looked resigned and defeated at this point, and leaned his head against the nearest lamppost.

"Um, Haruhi-kun, you alright?" Kagome asked awkwardly, barely audible over the cries of "commoner coffee!" and "you miscreant doppelgangers!".

_Thank god Inuyasha isn't this bad whenever he comes to pick me up, but then again, it's still bad enough…_

"Sorry for not giving you a warning," yet another voice said rather coolly.

"Do you ever?" Haruhi replied, turning his head slightly to see a glasses-wearing teen. Next to him was a taller boy with a smaller one, elementary school most likely, beside him, clutching a stuffed pink rabbit.

"These wouldn't be the rich bastards of a softball club that practically enslaved you, right?" Kagome ventured. Glasses raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, Haru-chan, won't you introduce us to your pretty friend?" the tiny one said cutely, and, unless Kagome's eyes needed to be checked, there were swirling flowers and bunny heads dancing around his adorable smile.

Haruhi rubbed his temples. "Guys, this is Higurashi Kagome. Kagome-chan (_Wow, a boy's calling me '-chan', didn't think we became that good of friends that fast_), these are my friends from school."

All of the six boys, at that moment, stood together in a group shot, and they were clearly eye candy in their own individual way. Even the blonde, now that he had finally shut up, was clearly handsome with aristocratic features. They had self-assured aura around them, dressed in expensive designer brands that only the incredibly wealthy could wear with such casualty.

And they were sparkling.

"We're the Hiitachin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru!" "My name is Outori Kyouya." "Hiya! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and this is Usa-chan!" "Morinozuka Takeshi." "And my name is Suou Tamaki, my fair maiden."

_Whoa…these guys are hot…and you'd think I'd be immune to this stuff by now with all the prancing, half-naked youkai I see back at the feudal era…_

The blonde, Tamaki, held out his hand to her (which she couldn't accept as her hands were still full with her purchases), saying, "My fair maiden, your beauty outshines that of Aphrodite herself, and any dear friend of Haruhi's is one of ours as well."

"Okay now…" Kagome was now getting a little creeped out now. "I'd better be getting home now."

"Where do you live?" the little one (_Is he really in the same school as Haruhi-kun?_), Mitsukuni chirped out.

"Oh, at my family shrine, the Higurashi Shrine," she replied offhandedly.

"Ooh, a Shinto shrine?" one of the twins said eagerly.

"I want to see, I want to see!" the other added.

Tamaki raised a triumphant fist into the air. "Yosh! It's decided! To Higurashi Shrine we go. Kyouya, call your chauffeur and have him bring the limo around."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You have a chauffeur?"

_Damn, Haruhi-kun wasn't kidding about the rich part._

"Dear mother," Haruhi muttered, palming his face. To Kagome he said, "I apologize for any future stupidity."

Which, of course, there'd probably be a lot of.

* * *

Finally got this up.

The darnest things can happen. I decided to get a library card, and when I told the librarian I wanted to buy one to replace the one I lost ages ago and never bothered replacing, she asked me my name, which I did. Then she opened a drawer and pulled out the card I left behind in the library approximately three years ago.

Damn, I felt retarded.

But it makes a good story. And I now have Internet access in the library on my laptop.

Hm, Inuyasha should be making an appearence in one or two chapters...I think this story will probably only have around eight chapters in all...


	4. Touring

Chapter 4: Touring

* * *

They stopped at Haruhi's place first, a small, modest apartment complex, to drop off her purchases, and then it was off to Higurashi Shrine. The ride was fairly uneventful (besides the fact it _was_ a limo), and within a few minutes, they were all on the shrine grounds.

Well, almost.

"Wow, there're so many steps!" Honey chimed cheerfully as he skipped to the top of the abnormally high stairs first without so much as a sweat. Kagome had been initially confused at why the 'little boy' was called '-senpai' by the others, but when informed of his actual age, her jaw nearly punched a hole through the bottom of the car.

"I suppose commoners need their exercise, too," Hikaru remarked casually. Turning his head back slightly, he called out, "Hey Haruhi, hurry it up already!"

Haruhi, clearly out of shape, was only midway up and on his knees, panting. Mori thoughtfully doubled back, lifted him up, carried him bridle style, and jogged up again.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," Haruhi said gratefully. The older boy answered back with silent smile, and he put him down gently.

_Wow…Haruhi seemed so…_feminine_ for a moment there. _

Everybody surveyed the grounds. It was large and spacious, and obviously well kept. The main shrine stood before them, and to the side were a much smaller one, a tiny souvenir shop, and a large, majestic tree, the Goshinboku.

The first few minutes consisted of Tamaki, the twins, and Honey looking at the main shrine, enthralled as if it was unlike anything that ever existed, and the rest of them were watching them with different expressions. Mori was impassive, Kyouya looked amused, Haruhi hung his head in exasperation, and Kagome was dumbfounded that such people actually existed.

_YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CLIMB ONTO THE SHRINE'S ROOF! Grandpa would have a heart attack if he saw this…or maybe happy actually. These people are probably stupid enough to pay a fortune for his fake charms…_

At least the reactions when under the tree were much more subdued.

Sunlight glinted through the branches, showering flecks of gold onto their skin. There was always something wonderfully tranquil and comforting about that tree, and as a slight breeze blew, the tree seemed to murmur that everything would be all right. All of them simply basked underneath the shade, smiling serenely back and simply enjoying the tree's presence.

And Kagome couldn't help but to notice how cool all of her visitors looked at that moment.

_Even Tamaki-san…and why does Honey-san look so old? But in a strangely awesome way…_

Of course, with such a beautiful moment like this, something had to interrupt it.

Outside of the tree's calming radius, somebody yelled out, "HEY KAGOME! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

The first things the visitors noticed were the slightly quirking ears.

Tamaki had a strange sparkling look in his eyes and looked ready to tweak those adorable fuzzy appendages.

_Oh no…not now…

* * *

_

Let's see, not much to say today, but watching the Nathan's International July Fourth Hot Dog Eating Contest last Friday was fun. _sigh_...I really was hoping Kobayashi would win this year. Too bad he lost to Chestnut at that 5 dog tie-breaker. But man, I can't believe that both of them managed to scarf down 59 hot dogs in 10 minutes...it was amazing to watch them go.

Well, that was random.

Please don't forget to review!


	5. Tweaking

Chapter 5-Tweaking

* * *

Tweak tweak. Tweak tweak.

Tamaki was enthralled.

Inuyasha looked ready to rip out the blonde's insides.

Kagome recognized the warning signs in an instant and, in a surprising show of strength, promptly yanked Tamaki and his fingers away from Inuyasha's ears. In preventing either Inuyasha or Tamaki from proceeding into further acts of stupidity, she didn't think when yelled out the magic words.

"Inuyasha, _sit_!"

The rosary around his neck flashed purple before the silver haired youth slammed face-first into the ground.

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey clapped.

Haruhi palmed his face, looking slightly ashamed of the fact that he wasn't all that surprised.

Inuyasha raised his head, his smudged face decidedly very pissed. Growling, he muttered, "Kagome, what the f-"

What streamed out of his mouth for the next five minutes led a deadpanned Mori to stick his own index fingers into his tiny cousin's ears to protect him. Tamaki himself looked ready to crack, unused to being exposed to such foul language.

Kagome wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that Inuyasha's words formed into physical, caricature arrows that aimed and pierced into Tamaki's body.

_I need to get my eyes checked._

"I don't suppose that this…colorful individual is an acquaintance of yours?" Kyouya inquired, gazing thoughtfully at Inuyasha's rosary with a rather..._ominous_ glint behind his glasses. The rest of the group, including Kagome, noticed it right away, and easily got the wind of what the Shadow King was thinking. Kagome might have only known him for a little less than an hour, but that, and a bit of background info provided by the other boys, was all that was needed to have an idea of what kind of person he was.

Everybody was terrified.

"Um, yes, Inuyasha is a friend of mine!" Kagome said quickly, forcing out a laugh and a smile, hoping to rid Kyouya the idea of replicating and mass-producing his own version of the rosary.

_God save us all if he manages to pull it off. Which, of course, he probably will eventually if he really wants to…_

"We just found ourselves a more hardcore cosplayer than Renge," Kaoru said. "Those ears look pretty realistic."

_You can't get more realistic than those ears…_

"They are so soft," Tamaki said, his eyes still sparkling. "I want to touch them again."

Inuyasha, by know, was back on his feet and rolling up his sleeves, presumably to beat out the living daylights of the blonde idiot. "Like hell you w-"

Kagome was ready to scream out the infamous word again, but nobody was quite sure how Haruhi was suddenly in his face.

"I know that Tamaki-senpai is being stupid right now, but attacking him isn't the way to go around this," Haruhi said firmly, looking at Inuyasha straight in the eye.

What really surprised Kagome was that the fact that Inuyasha looked somewhat embarrassed and ashamed, breaking his gaze and turning his head to the side.

_Wow, how did Haruhi get Inuyasha to do that? He usually blows up so easily in front of other guys…_

Emphasize on **guys**.

"Keh," he mumbled, folding his arms. "Stupid girl, why would you-"

"Inuyasha, that's really rude," Kagome said indignantly. "You shouldn't call Haruhi-kun a stupid-"

Kagome stopped herself when she took a moment to think.

"Why'd you call Haruhi a girl?"

Inuyasha pointed at Haruhi, raising a somewhat blank and confused eyebrow at Kagome. "The last time I checked, Kagome, you call girls girls."

_Wait, hold on a sec…_

"Haruhi-kun, you're a **_girl_**?"

* * *

Inuyasha is a big softy for girls, and he can't be mean or angry at one-unless the said girl is insulting him, trying to kill him, or something along those lines. Or if the said girl is Kagome, of course. Those two idiots always find someway to fly at each other's throats.

Well, one last chapter, and that's all, folks. I mean it.

And just because I am a random and sporadic person, I would like to inform all of you who are currently reading this that Adolf Hitler only had one ball due to a wild goat attack when he was a small child.

No kidding.

It makes a lot of sense when you think about it.


	6. Ending

Chapter 6-Ending

* * *

Kagome found herself babbling unintelligibly between pointing at Haruhi and smacking herself in the face. Haruhi shrugged nonchalantly before giving her a gentle smile, showing that he (she) didn't mind the least being mistaken for a boy. Kagome managed to shut up for a second to ask Inuyasha a question.

"How did _you_ know that Haruhi's a boy?"

Inuyasha smirked and tapped his nose. "Forgot about this, Kagome? And it smells like she's going through her monthly cycle as well…"

It was at these words that the two girls present went brilliantly red. Something seemed to explode at the side on Tamaki's head and he fell over, unconscious. The twins sputtered indignantly and were glaring daggers at Inuyasha. Kyouya looked like he was enjoying himself. Honey tugged at the shirt of his impassive cousin and asked, "What does he mean by 'monthly cycle', Takeshi?"

"You don't need to know, Mitsukuni," was the simple reply, and did his voice sound a teensy bit more tense than usual…?

"Inuyasha…" Kagome seethed. Inuyasha flinched as her extremely visible aura of DOOM rolled off of her in waves. "Do you have _any _tact whatsoever?"

Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like a string of curses under his breath as Kagome shoved him into the tiny shrine and shut the door behind them. The Host Club silently stared at the wooden shack when the shouting match of the century burst out, sounding very much like a feuding married couple on steroids, only to end with a bellowed **'SIT!'**.

Tamaki and the twins hid behind Haruhi's small frame, peeking out and looking terrified. Honey, who had jumped into Mori's arms in fright, asked in a warbling voice, "Is it over?"

Kagome, her (considerably larger than Haruhi's) chest puffed out in anger and annoyance, stepped out of the mini-shrine alone and slammed the door hard enough to shake the structure by the frames. She then strode over to them, and it was almost scary how bright and cheery her expression switched over to in mere moments. She bowed slightly to them, saying, "It's been very nice to meet you all!"

Haruhi smiled one more time before reaching into her pocket for a pen and her receipt, and quickly scrawled her telephone number down before pressing the scrap of paper in Kagome's hands. "In case you need someone to talk to."

Kagome smiled back genuinely. "Thanks!"

Hikaru grinned. "It's been fun. We should hang out sometime."

"Bring your friend, Inuyasha-kun, was it, too! I want to touch his ears again!" Tamaki said, so enthralled by them that he didn't even bother questioning the exact nature of those adorable appendages.

Kagome sweat-dropped.

_I'm going to need an aspirin._

As the group began to leave in single file, Kyouya was last in line and stopped to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not anywhere as thick as the rest of them, and I'm _very_ curious on what exactly goes on around here."

Kagome froze. Kyouya stepped back and smiled charmingly at her, although the way the light glinted off his glasses and prevented his eyes from being seen was not exactly very comforting.

"Come on, Kyouya!" Tamaki's voice called out from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming," he replied, leaving Kagome to be left on her own devices.

_Forget an aspirin. I'm going to need the whole damn bottle.

* * *

_

And so the pointless story ends.

Ha, I didn't mean it to take over a month to update, but it's finally off my chest! School started today, I'm not sure how I got Robotic Engineering, and I can't find the people that are long overdue for rib-crushing hugs.

Summer hasn't been half bad. Went to Broadway a week ago and watched Avenue Q. I know most of the songs, but it's really something else to see them performed on stage. It was awesome. _The Jews have all the money and the whites have all the power. And I'm always in taxi cab with driver who no shower…_

Well, hopefully see you all in some of my other stories! It's been fun! Don't forget to leave behind a little something for me!


End file.
